fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Famicom Robot X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Famicom Robot series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Famicom Robot Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Famicom Robot series: *1 playable character (R.O.B.) *3 adventure mode enemies (R.O.B. Squad) *6 trophies (Also counting the Ancient Minister trophy) *1 sticker *2 music tracks The Robot series is the only one to feature a playable character, but not a stage. R.O.B.'s home stage is in fact the Mario Bros. stage or Delfino Plaza if Mario Bros. is not unlocked. R.O.B. R.O.B., called Robot in the Japanese version of the game, is a new unlockable character and is unlocked by either: *Playing 160 brawls; he then has to be defeated. *Unlocking 250 different trophies; he then has to be defeated *Having R.O.B. to join your party in The Subspace Emissary. His appearance is based on the real-life accessory, but is redesigned to look more like a realistic robot, with the main difference being having shoulder joints to angle his arms up and down rather than moving his entire torso. He appears constantly equipped with his Stack-Up hands. Most of his basic moves are based on R.O.B.'s original basic movements, but he also has some generic robot-moves, shooting beams from his eyes and fire from the propellers under his base. Special moves: *'Neutral: Robo Beam' - An aimable and chargable red laser shot from his eyes. While this may simply be a generic robot-move, it may refernce the red signal used to communicate with R.O.B. in Stack-Up and Gyromite. *'Side: Arm Rotor' - R.O.B. spins his torso with his arms stretched, dealing damage and reflecting projectiles. This move is based on one of his basic movements. *'Up: Robo Burner' - R.O.B. uses his propeller to fly in the air. This move works for recovery, and deals no damage to the opponent. While using it, little wings appear on his base, attched to his accessory slots. *'Down: Gyro' - R.O.B. pulls out one of the "Gyros" used to play Gyromite and makes it spin on the spinner, charging it. Afterwards it can be thrown at the opponents causing more damage the more it's charged, and it can be picked up and thrown again, but he can only use one at a time. As long as it spins, the Gyro inflicts damage on contact even if not thrown, but can be picked and thrown by the opponents as well. While the Gyro looks just like the real one, the spinner is actually based on the Gyro holder, rather than the actual spinner. *'Final Smash: Diffusion Beam' - R.O.B. gains invincibility and constantly shoots medium ranged whirling lasers out of his eyes, dealing damage to any opponent in front of him. While using this move he can still move freely and pick up items. Palettette swap: *'Red' (Default): R.O.B.'s Japanese color scheme, based on the Famicom's colors. This design is also used for the R.O.B. Sentry enemy. *'Gray (White):' R.O.B.'s North American and European color scheme, it's the only one to also change the words on his base from "Family Computer Robot" to "R.O.B. - Robotic Operating Buddy", the same as the American design. This outfit also appears similar to the R.O.B. Blaster enemy. *'Yellow': Slightly resembles the color scheme of the glitch, Flipper, from Stack-Up. *'Pink:' Probably based on the color of the American SNES. *'Blue': Resembles the original color scheme of the Gameboy Advance, and the Nintendo Gamecube. *'Green:' A camouflage scheme similar to the R.O.B. Launcher enemy. R.O.B. Squad "R.O.B. Squad" is the name given to a group of enemies in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary, composite of many R.O.B. robots. They come in three variants that are slightly smaller than the playable R.O.B., but there also is a Giant R.O.B. only found in a cutscene. R.O.B. Sentry Called Robot Attacker in Japan, it's the basic R.O.B. minion, and attacks mostly with melee moves, but also has special abilities such as hoovering. Its look is based on the japanese version of R.O.B., that's also the playable R.O.B.'s default look. R.O.B. Sentries also shoot eye beams in a cutscene, but they never use them in-game. R.O.B. Blaster Called Robot Blaster in Japan, it attacks by firing its eye beams. Its look is based on R.O.B.'s american version, like the playable R.O.B.'s White outfit, but is a little more purple-ish. R.O.B. Launcher Called Robot Launcher in Japan, it's the strongest type of R.O.B., it has only one eye that uses to shoot homing missles. It also has an original color scheme, based on green camouflage, thus similar to the playable R.O.B.'s Green outfit, but actually significantly different. Giant R.O.B. A Giant version of R.O.B., it's only seen in a cutscene where it's seen fighting the Pikmin and is then defeated by Captain Falcon. This giant robot is possibly a reference to R.O.B.'s cameos in F-Zero GX and Pikmin 2 as a giant robot. Trophies There are 5 actual Robot trophies in the game: R.O.B.'s 2 character trophies and 3 Subspace Emissary Enemy trophies. Also the Ancient Minister character has a trophy, listed with the Subspace Emissary's extra elements, and it may be considered part of the Robot series, being revailed to be R.O.B. in disguise later in the game. Stickers The game only features one single sticker from a Robot game, however R.O.B. is depicted in two Mario stickers based on Mario Kart DS. Music tracks *'Gyromite' - A remix of Stack-Up's title theme, with only little parts taken from Gyromite, unlike the song's title would suggest. It's heard in the Mario Bros. stage. *'R.O.B.'s victory theme' - Upbeat music derived from Stack-Up background music when it was R.O.B.'s victory Other references While there's no stage from the Robot series, the Port Town Aero Dive stage includes a giant R.O.B. statue. That's an indirect reference to R.O.B. because the statue originally appeared in the Aero Dive course in F-Zero GX. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Game & Watch series: *1 playable character (R.O.B.) *4 Trophies across both versions: **3DS: 2 trophies **Wii U: 3 trophies *1 Music track R.O.B. R.O.B. returns from the previous game, once again as an unlockable character and he's still the only Famicom Robot character. In the 3DS version he's unlocked by playing 70 VS matches or by collecting 200 different trophies, and then in either case he must be defeated; in the Wii U version he's unlocked by playing 60 VS matches or by playing through 10 rounds of Crazy Orders and defeating Crazy Hand, and then in either case he must be defeated. In the Boxing Ring stage, he is referred to as “The Last of His Kind”, referencing the events of Subspace Emissary from Brawl when the other R.O.B.s activated the bombs and he’s the only survivor. He retains all the alternate outfits from the previous game, but now also has two new ones: a White one possibly resembling Resembles the color scheme of the "Mint x White" Nintendo 3DS model, and a Red one resembling the Virtual Boy. His special moves received some minor changes, most notably his Super Robo Beam move receiving new visual effect, which has a wide and whitish yellow with a whitish crimson outline and cerulean trail, instead of being thin and whitish crimson. He also received a new Final Smash move replacing Diffusion Beam, and each of his moves received two alternate custom variations. All of R.O.B.'s new moves are: *'Neutral': **'Wide-Angle Beam': R.O.B. can aim on a much wider arc, but it has slightly longer start-up and deals less damage. **'Infinite Robo Beam': Robo Beam can be fired consecutively, but it deals less damage. *'Side': **'Reflector Arm': Knocks away foes, doesn't hit as often, and is unable to move, but lasts longer and reflects projectiles with a 1.8x damage multiplier. **'Backward Arm Rotor': Hits less and has an incredibly short spin, but the uppercut comes out much quicker and the move is also able to combo into itself. *'Up': **'Robo Rocket': Quickly sends R.O.B. high into the air, but is unable to hover. **'High-Speed Burner': Travels faster through the air, but also runs out of fuel faster. *'Down': **'Fire Gyro': Does more damage and adds a fire effect, but doesn't travel as far. **'Slip Gyro': Top slides across the ground instead of bouncing and trips fighters who touch it. *'Final Smash - Super Diffusion Beam': R.O.B.'s new Final Smash replacing the Diffusion Beam. R.O.B. transforms into a laser cannon and starts firing off a large beam that can trap opponents in place. The large beam then splits into four smaller ones, each at a different angle, which can be aimed at a slightly vertical angle. The attack ends with a final burst that sends opponents trapped in the large beam flying. This move is original to Super Smash Bros.. Trophies Since all the trophies for the Famicom Robot series are fighter trophies, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS features 2 R.O.B. fighter trophies, while Super Smash Bros. for Wii U features 3 R.O.B. fighter trophies. Considering the only similar trophy is the main fighter trophy (Alternate character trophies are considered separate to us, even if other sources say otherwise, due to the different models), there are a total of 4 Famicom Robot trophies. Stack-Up/Gyromite The Wii U version of the game includes the Stack-Up/Gyromite music that can be played in the Wrecking Crew stage right from the start. R.O.B.'s victory fanfare also returns from Brawl, but it's unavailable in the Sound Test. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *1 playable character (R.O.B.) *3 spirits *2 music tracks R.O.B. Spirits Music Tracks Other references License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links